I Dare You
by Alien Altered
Summary: The balloons hung limp in their places, streamers still livening up the room, but the band was gone, as was the party. Every year for Chuck's birthday Serena gives him a dare. "I dare you... to tell the person you care most about that you love them."


…

…

**I Dare You…**

…

The balloons hung limp in their places, the bright streamers still livening up the room, but the band was gone, as was the party. Truthfully his birthday wasn't until tomorrow, but his daddy dearest had got the dates mixed up, so his party was one day early.

It was almost midnight; he was born at 12:05 am. In ten minutes he would be another year older, another year closer to dying, and another year further away from when he was a happy child. The door opened quietly and Serena slipped inside, holding a bottle in her hand. "No need to sneak, sis. No one's home but us." Serena dropped ungracefully onto the couch, after grabbing two champagne flutes and placing them beside the lounge. Chuck knew why she was here, in truth he had been looking forward to it. Blair had the tradition of a full day of pampering on her birthday; Nate would spend the whole day away from home. This was their tradition, just Chuck and Serena. Every birthday, Serena would give Chuck a dare, and he'd have to complete it. It had started at age seven, when Serena had snuck into the house and dared Chuck to wear a party hat to school the next day, and continued through their years. Of course as the years went on the dares become more fun, more illegal. It was stupid, and childish, but it was their tradition, which no one else knew about.

Chuck's head was resting on Serena's as they both stared at the clock. Serena's hand was wrapped loosely around his, while Chuck tried to think about what the dare would be. The clock finally ticked over to 12:05 and Serena popped open the bottle of bubbly, managing to spill it everywhere in the process. Each downing a glass, Serena pulled Chuck to his feet. She looked him straight in the eye, with a mischievous smile in place. "I dare you…" He placed the glasses back on the table and looked at her in wonder, still trying to predict what her dare would be. "I dare you to tell the person you care about most in the whole world, that you love them." The smile dropped from Chuck's face as he stared at Serena.

"No."

"Chuck, what, you have to."

"No."

"But, it's the deal, remember?"

"I'm Chuck Bass, I don't love anyone." She knew as well as he did that that was absolute bullshit.

"Chuck. You have to tell her, or it's just going to haunt you forever. I know you don't like talking about your feelings, and that's the whole point of the dare. Show her you love her with words, not actions."

"And if she hates me?"

"Blame me. And I'll never make you do one of these dares again."

"…Okay."

Chuck quickly took another swig out of the bottle of champagne and looked and he and Serena's alcohol drenched clothes. How on earth was he going to do this? Taking Serena's hand gently he sat back on the lounge. "Look, Serena… I… Do you remember when Carter was talking to you back in sixth grade, and he said he had to tell you a secret?"

"Vaguely. You came over and punched him… Why?"

"The secret was that I was in love with you." Serena started to talk, but Chuck quickly placed his finger on her lips and looked at them longingly. "Your dare is for me to tell the woman I love that I love her? So here goes. Serena, I… well, I… I l… love … you, always have." Looking into her wide blue orbs, Chuck removed his finger from her lips and sat silently. He wasn't used to being like this. He'd never told someone he loved them before. He was Chuck Bass for Gods sake! He didn't love people, he didn't need people. _'Except,' _the voice in his head kept muttering_, 'her.' _

"But… I… Blair… What?" Chuck just shrugged his shoulders with a smirk.

"If I knew that was all it took to shut you up, I would have said it years ago."

"Chuck? I thought, well, don't you love Blair?"

"Sis, if I did, do you really think I would tell you I lo… whatever you."

"You're serious?"

"As Carter's money problem." Serena suddenly dived on top of Chuck, pushing backwards into the couch and slanting her lips onto his.

The dares had secured their friendship for many years, and now a simple dare was leading to so much more than friendship. A dare had made the infamous Chuck Bass finally say those three words.

As Serena pulled back with a smile matching Chucks, Chuck pulled at her ribbon lightly. "I should've known when I saw the ribbon on top."

"Known what?"

"That you were going to be my present."

**Note: **Okay, please don't throw tomatoes! I know the characters were kind of out of character, and I'm not very happy with the piece, but I figured I'd post it anyway. Please review!


End file.
